


Prompt: What did you do?

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: Another prompt, another short ficlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Prompt: What did you do?

She could feel sweat collecting at the nape of her neck. Her hands felt sticky in her surgical gloves as she worked her scalpel. Was the lab always this warm? She knew it was adrenaline. Her focus pulled for a moment, thinking about Mulder pursuing a lead. A flimsy one at that. Too dangerous to go alone but he insisted as he always does. 

“I need your science on this, Scully.” He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re the only one I trust with this autopsy.” His paranoia was red-lining and he quickly pocketed his phone, checked his standard issue, then left.

She stepped away from the cadaver and stripped off her gloves, letting her hands breathe momentarily. She pushed up her eye shield and took a breath before grabbing fresh gloves. She adjusted her apron, approached the open chest cavity, flipped her eye protection back down and went to work on the lungs. She made the incision and was taken aback by a dark pink ooze that crept out the open tissue. Her mind scanned through dozens of memorized textbook images and pathology reports. She had to have seen this somewhere. She grabbed a syringe and drew up a sample. A precision cut biopsied an area of the lung and she removed it carefully with her forceps. The strikingly fibrous tissue practically fell apart when it came in contact with the sterile container. Her photographic memory continued to work; document after document, then something rang familiar. An inhalant. 

She heard a shrill chirp of her phone that gave her a start. Her gloves came off and she quickly sanitized her hands before answering. 

“S-scully…”

“Mulder?”

“I found Avery. He...almost got away but I..”

“But you what? What did you do?” She listened hard as his voice was interrupted by static.

“Hit him in the leg to bring him down. Went to put cuffs on...then he sprayed something…I called an ambulance..”

“Mulder where are you?” His sentences were becoming clipped. That wasn’t static she heard.

“In my car. Lungs burning...S-Scully..” There was a painful cough in her ear and a heavy gasp.

“Hold on. I’m on my way.” She frantically undid her apron, removed her protective gear, knowing full well she should change out of her scrubs. She could always change after she found him.


End file.
